The Wedding
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Alan and Tintin have tied the knot together, now they're planning their perfect wedding :) Rights belong to Supermarionation and Anderson. I'm temporarily borrowing the birds but I'll give them back!
1. Engaged

"Will you marry me?"

Tintin gasped and tears came to her eyes "yes, a thousand times yes."

Alan stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger then they kissed, cheers aroused from the balcony and the two turned to see the family all standing on the balcony with glasses ready to serve the champagne.

"So, when's the wedding going to be?" Gordon smiled.

"Well, I guess we'll have to plan that" Alan looked up with a grin.

"Come on up and have some champagne you two" Virgil called and disappeared into the lounge followed by the group.

Alan and Tintin left the poolside and headed up, when they arrived glasses were handed to them and Jeff raised his.

"Congratulations son and well, soon to be daughter, we couldn't be happier for the both of you. So, to Alan and Tintin."

"Alan and Tintin!" a chorus rang out.

"We're all looking forward to it."

Later that evening Tintin went to her room to call a friend on the videophone, her friend answered almost immediately.

"Tintin, my god it's been ages!"

"Esmerelda, I need your help."

"Name it and I'm there."

"Alan proposed to me, look" Tintin showed her friend the ring which sparkled as it caught the light.

"Oh Tintin it's beautiful, and congratulations" she blew a kiss.

"Thank you. Anyway, I need to find a dress."

Esme grabbed a notepad and pen "what day are you free to come over? We need to go shopping."

Tintin laughed "I can go down on Thursday."

Esme nodded jotting down the date "perfect, I'm so excited. We must go to Divas, they do some of the best dresses."

"Sounds lovely, I'll see you on Thursday."

"Alright sweetie, I'll be waiting" Esme winked and said goodbye.

The next day Alan and Tintin met in the lounge to discuss wedding plans.

"We're going to have to perform the wedding here" Tintin said browsing through a magazine.

"And it's going to be a tight guest list too, who should we invite?"

Tintin tapped the pen against her cheek "name me your friends and I'll jot them down."

"Alright. There's Kenny Malone and Orlando Ganso my racing buddies, my brothers obviously, our fathers and that's kinda it. I lost contact with a lot of people when I joined the business" Alan sighed "how about you?"

Tintin passed the pad over "ok, Esmerelda Jackson is my closest friend, Chloe Edwards who's a friend from school, Lady Penelope and Parker, Brains, Grandma, Rick Ochet…"

"Tintin, really?"

"I'm allowed to invite whoever I'd like, oh shit wait, he knows you and Scott!"

"What a shame" Alan smiled with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Tintin hit him playfully "you're such a tease, who else is there? Eddie Housman, he has to come."

Alan sighed and put the names down reluctantly remembering the last time Eddie had come over "is that everyone?"

"Oh and Cass Carnaby."

"Cass? But he knows us."

"He hasn't told anyone about us, he promised. How many is that overall?"

Alan counted up "sixteen! There must be more than that?"

"Wait, how about Colonel Casey?"

"What about him?"

"He doesn't know our true identity."

"Alright then seventeen. That's still not a lot of people."

Tintin smiled "never mind. I've never really liked the idea of big weddings anyway."

"You never know, the fellas might invite some of their friends to the wedding."

"They can, I don't mind."

"I'll grant them the permission then" Alan chuckled then John's portrait flashed, he went over to the desk "what's up John?"

"Hey Al, congratulations. Sorry it's not all good news, I've just had a call from Spain, a fire has broken out on the middle floors of an office building, people on the top floors are in serious danger."

"FAB John, I'll get Dad."

Eventually the others had all heard the situation and had gone out to the danger zone, Alan had gone too leaving Tintin to continue planning the wedding, she decided to start work on the invites and finding the addresses of the invited guests from the mainland and other countries.


	2. Planning

The next day Tintin decided to hand the invites out, she went round the house finding the four boys and scanned an invite to John up in Thunderbird 5, then she proceeded to give invites to her father, Jeff, Brains and Ruth then she returned to the lounge and looked through the remaining envelopes.

"Jeff? I've never learnt Lady Penelope's home address, what is it?"

Jeff smiled "doing this the old fashioned way then Tintin?"

Tintin laughed "I just think it's a nice gesture."

"Alright, I'll write it down for you" Jeff scribbled across a piece of paper "here you are."

"Thank you. Oh I also need Tim Casey's."

"No problem" Jeff handed her another address "how are the plans coming along?"

"Slowly but we have some good ideas, we both share one in particular."

"And what's that may I ask?"

"Somewhere outside, like in a glade, here on the island."

"Well, I would usually disagree with something like that but I guess we could get that to work, I'll get the others to help you plan how you are going to set up the outdoor church."

Tintin smirked "I need to talk to Virgil" and she left the room in the direction of the bedrooms, she reached Virgil's room and knocked gently.

"Come in?"

Tintin pressed a button, and the door slid open "hi Virgil, I need your help on something."

Virgil smiled "sure, what's up?"

"I need you to sketch out a design for me, I'll describe it for you but I need a visual."

"Sure, fire away" Virgil moved across his room to the desk and sat down with a pencil.

"Basically Alan and I were thinking of having the wedding ceremony outside in the forest, and well having a load of benches isn't really what we'd like."

Virgil drew a rough alter and logs for pews and showed her "how about this?"

"Are those logs?"

"Yep, although that would mean cutting down trees, no, that's no good" Virgil sighed.

"Not necessarily, there's enough driftwood around, Gordon's good at carving."

"Ok, we'll put the logs in the maybe pile of ideas, what else?"

"Music definitely."

"I'm more than happy, I can have a piano air-lifted to wherever you need it."

"Oh Virgil, you're the best" Tintin grinned "I only need you to play the bridal march."

"Fine, but could we have the piano facing the aisle? I want to be able to see you."

"No problem. So that's seating, music, oh what about decoration?"

Virgil sketched something quickly "flowers here and an arch of some kind, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful, I can almost see it for real."

"It will be, don't worry. There's no rush just as soon as you and Alan agree on the date tell me, then I can get the piano delivered."

"FAB" Tintin hugged him then took the drawing away to show Alan who was by the pool.

"Where have you been Tintin?"

"Handing out the invites, getting ideas for the ceremony, take a look at this."

"Virgil?" Alan ran his finger along the pencil lines.

"Yeah, he just drew this for me, an idea of what the wedding would look like outside."

"It's perfect. So Tintin, when would you like to get married?"

Tintin sighed and gazed up at the sky "next Saturday."

"That soon?"

"I can't wait a minute longer."

"It's settled, Saturday it is Miss Kyrano."

"Not for much longer Alan Tracy" she giggled and he pulled her into a kiss.

The next morning Tintin took off early to visit Esme on the mainland, she couldn't wait to go dress shopping for her own wedding, she landed and Esme stood waiting for her, the two friends hugged and immediately went off towards Divas.


	3. Dresses

A few hours later, Tintin had settled between three dresses and was now double checking which one she loved the most.

"Tintin, turn around for me, let me see the back of that dress again" Esme smiled "yeah, if your hair was pinned up, the veil could flow down your back."

"I do like this one, I like the layered effect it has" Tintin placed her hands on her hips admiring the way the skirt flowed out to the floor.

"You look amazing Tintin, when's the wedding again?"

"Saturday, and you are my head bridesmaid, let's look for a dress for you" Tintin grinned "ma'am, could I pay for this dress and pick it up on Friday please?"

"Of course miss, oh and the veil comes with it, is that alright?"

"Perfect. Could we see the bridesmaid dresses please?"

"Certainly, follow me."

Back on the island Alan was contacting the wedding guests about what day the ceremony was and where the island was, then he went to find Virgil.

"Hi Alan, I'm just about to order the piano to be delivered for Saturday, which glade are you going to have the wedding in?"

"The one to the south of the house, away from runway and outhouse, just in case our visitors get suspicious."

"I know the one you mean, after we've done this, shall we go and look at how we can set things up?"

"Sure Virg, I'll get Scott and Gordon too, see you in lounge."

"FAB. Wait a minute, what colour would you like the piano?"

"Black, keep it classy."

Virgil smiled "I had a feeling you were going to say that. Alright, see you in about twenty minutes."

Alan went to find his brothers and told them the plan, while they waited for Virgil, Gordon decided to tell Alan about Friday.

"You're having a stag night and that's final" Gordon smirked.

"But why?" Alan moaned.

"Because you need to loosen up, that's why" Scott laughed.

"Fine, you can throw me a stag party" Alan rolled his eyes.

"Ok guys, let's go to the glade" Virgil came into the room.

"Did you deliver the piano?" Alan asked.

"All sorted Al."

"Which glade are we going to?" Gordon asked.

"The one at the back of the house."

The boys went round and Virgil told them about the layout Tintin had discussed with him.

"How about if the aisle is between these two trees and the audience goes up from here?" Alan suggested.

"I like it, then Tintin walks up this way with the house behind her, a much nicer background at the alter" Gordon pointed at the trees.

"Where do you want the piano Virg?" Alan asked.

Scott looked up in surprise "a piano? Whose idea was that?"

"Who do you think Scooter?" Gordon tutted.

"Actually it was Tintin's idea, she thought it would be more atmospheric" Virgil said making Gordon blush "I guess in this corner on the grass, facing the aisle."

"So, all we need to do now is to find the logs and make benches" Alan smiled.

"How many are coming Al?" Gordon asked "I'll need to know an average before carving these benches."

"Roughly twenty, Tintin and I have agreed that you guys can invite people too."

"So, say I do six down each side of the aisle, do you think that's enough?"

"Sure Gordy, that would be great" Alan smiled, suddenly a jet went over "my fiancée is home from her trip."

Scott laughed lightly "go on, we'll stay here and organise the layout of the wedding, we only have two days."

"Thanks Scott" Alan almost ran back to the house.

Tintin smiled as Alan came into the room "Alan, I can't wait for you to see the dress, it's beautiful. By the way, my friends are coming over tomorrow evening to help me get ready on Saturday morning."

"Great."

Tintin sighed "I can't believe we're getting married on Saturday."

"You do want to get married on that day don't you?"

"Of course, I told you that I can't wait any longer" Tintin smiled as she rested her head on Alan's shoulder.

The others re-joined them in the lounge discussing the glade.

"It's all sorted Tintin, we've cleared a space in that glade. We'll start the carving tomorrow and set out the aisle" Gordon sank into the sofa picking twigs out of his hair.

"Thanks guys."

"The piano is ordered and will be arriving tomorrow afternoon" Virgil smiled from his own piano.

"So all we need to do now is to organise ourselves and the guests" Alan took Tintin's hand in his.


	4. Parties

Friday came eventually and the madness started, Grandma and Kyrano were busy making food for the reception party. Tintin's friends called ahead and said they would be flying over early along with the dresses. Tintin sat at her dresser trying different hair styles to go under the veil when she heard a jet land outside, she went to the balcony and looked down spotting her friends, she ran out of her room and joined them, they went through the back entrance to the house so that Alan wouldn't see the dress being taken into the house.

"You must be excited Tintin?" Chloe squeaked as they hung the dresses up.

"Beyond excited, ecstatic" Tintin laughed.

"Well, we're taking you to the mainland for your hen night" Esme said closing the wardrobe.

"But, there are only three of us."

"We're only going drinking and don't pay, we'll cover it."

"Alright ladies, would you like to meet the family?"

"Sure."

"They were in the lounge last time I saw them" Tintin led the girls down the corridor and into the main function room where all the boys were, minus Virgil.

"John?" Tintin smiled and hugged him "I didn't know you'd be here so early."

"I returned last night from, the mainland" John hastily changed his words from Thunderbird 5.

"Great to see you. Oh Esme, Chloe, this is my fiancé Alan and his brothers; Gordon, John, Scott and, where's Virgil?"

"He's checking the spot is clear for the piano, he'll be back in a minute" Gordon smiled "typical that he's missing when someone arrives on the island."

"Welcome to Tracy Island" Jeff said walking into the lounge with Brains.

"And this is Jeff Tracy."

"Pleasure to meet you all" Esme smiled.

Virgil re-joined the group and was introduced to the two girls.

"So Virg, what time is the piano arriving?" Jeff asked.

"About four they said, it will take a while, they're having to ship it over with a crane" Virgil laughed.

"It'll be worth it Virg, there's no wedding without music. Oh girls I forgot to mention Virgil here is an accomplished musician" Tintin smiled as Virgil blushed a little.

"So, you're going to be playing at the wedding?" Chloe asked.

"Yep, I'm literally the band for Saturday" Virgil laughed and sat down on the piano stool, the others went back to talking much to the girls' surprise.

"He does that a lot, just starts playing. Don't worry, he doesn't mind us talking" Gordon grinned at Chloe and Esme who were sitting gobsmacked at Virgil's playing.

"The ceremony will start at three tomorrow, and the guests will be arriving early in the morning" Alan looked at Tintin.

"Are any of you going out tonight" Jeff asked.

"Much to Alan's disappointment, we're taking him out for his stag due" Virgil laughed.

"We're going out for a drink on the mainland for Tintin" Esme smiled as Tintin rolled her eyes.

"Alright, have fun but don't get too drunk, especially you Alan" Jeff chuckled "by the way you two, I've asked for a priest to come over, that's the one thing you forgot to do."

Tintin laughed "how could we forget a priest Alan!? Thank you Mr Tracy."

"Don't mention it."

Gradually the room emptied just leaving the three girls and a couple of the boys.

Esme walked over to the piano and joined Virgil.

"How long have you been playing? You're really good."

"I'll say a reasonably long time, I had lessons as a child but when I stopped I realised that I didn't want to give it up."

"Tintin tells me you've done concerts?"

Virgil shrugged "a few but they weren't major, I've always preferred playing for fun really."

"And that's why you offered to play for Tintin? That's really sweet" Esme smiled running her hand through her dark hair.

"I must admit, I'm more excited to play at the reception party than the ceremony."

"How come?"

"Let's just say, I have a piece to perform that'll bring the house down" Virgil smirked.

"I look forward to it" Esme grinned and left the piano stool to re-join Tintin and Alan.

Evening came and eventually the two groups were ready to leave for the dues and got into the two main family jets.

The boys went off to a club and met up with a few of Scott's friends from the Air force who were also going to the wedding the next day.

"Right, let's play shots on 'Never have I ever'" Scott's friend Mark smiled giving everyone a shot glass.

"Alright. Mark, start us off" Scott poured himself a glass.

"Never have I ever kissed someone at random?" Nevers went round all except for Gordon, Scott's other friend Lee, and Mark.

Across town the girls were in a champagne bar gossiping, mainly about Tintin's soon to be brothers.

"So, Esme you and Virgil were getting cosy earlier" Tintin grinned as she took a truffle.

"Oh be quiet, he's very cute that's all."

"Come on Esme, we both know that you have a thing for pianists" Chloe laughed.

Esme took a sip of champagne "I bet he doesn't think anything of me though."

Tintin raised her eyebrows "I can probably find out for you."

"No, it's not a problem, don't do that. I'm only here for the wedding" Esme smiled then caught the eye of a waiter "excuse me sir?"

The waiter stopped by the table "yes miss?"

"Could we have a bottle of Prosecco please?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Esme, how drunk are you trying to get the bride tonight?" Chloe laughed.

"It's her hen night" Esme stuck her tongue out.

"Don't argue, I don't mind sharing this bottle alright? I just wonder how Alan is."

Thankfully Tintin remained sober enough to fly her friends back to Tracy Island and Scott had decided not to drink as much as the others.

"Are you two gonna be alright getting home?" Scott asked Mark who was supporting Lee.

"Yeah Scott. See you tomorrow at some point, don't worry we won't miss the wedding" Mark smiled and they turned away as the Tracy family went back to the jet.

When they got home Jeff had gone to bed and the corridors were dark, the lounge lights were still on and the girls were still up chatting, the boys joined them.

"So how many of you are going to feel crap tomorrow?" Tintin asked.

"Just me and John" Gordon hiccupped.

"Let's get to bed, you two can't afford to be up too late" Virgil suggested noticing Alan yawning.

"Good idea Virgil, goodnight boys" Tintin smiled and led her friends back to her room, Esme looked back to smile at Virgil but he was talking to Scott, she sighed and closed the door to Tintin's room.


	5. Wedding blessings

The next morning was sunny but no-one was really that interested in it: everyone was running round the house organising the wedding. Jeff stood by the door welcoming people into the lounge and Scott was showing his friends around the house before leading them to the glade where the priest was setting up. Lady Penelope arrived with Parker on the other side of the island ensuring FAB1 remained hidden. Tin-Tin bumped into Alan as they reached the lounge at the same time.  
"So, I guess for the next few hours we're not allowed to see each other really?" Alan laughed as Tin-Tin's friends pulled her arm.  
"See you later, I'll be the one in white" she teased.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tin-Tin stood on the stool as her friends straightened the dress out around her.  
"Right, let's start on your hair?"  
"What time is it?" Tin-Tin asked.  
"Relax babe, you have hours!" Esme laughed as Tin-Tin sat in front of the mirror.  
Chloe picked up the hair curlers and passed them to Esme. "I'll do her makeup." Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door and Chloe went over to answer it. "Who is it?"  
"It's Penny, can I come in?"  
"Of course" Chloe opened the door and Penelope walked in closing the door behind her.  
"Oh Tin-Tin, you look beautiful."  
"Thank you Penny."  
"Would you like some help girls?"  
"Sure, could you help Chloe with the make up?" Esme smiled as she curled Tin-Tin's hair.  
"No problem."  
After two hours Tin-Tin was ready: she stood up and turned to leave when Esme grabbed her arm.  
"Wait a minute Tin-Tin. I want you to have this for the wedding, but I would like it back. It's a cheeky garter ok?"  
"Esme, really?" Tin-Tin said smugly.  
"No-one will notice it," Esme laughed "alright, we'll see you down there. Good luck." She followed Chloe out.  
Tin-Tin took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and saw her father in the reflection.  
"Hello Father."  
"Tin-Tin, you look beautiful, just like your mother did on her wedding day."  
Tin-Tin smiled tearfully. "Father, don't make me cry."  
"I just came to give you this, turn around" Kyrano put a necklace around her neck. "This was your mother's."  
Tin-Tin gasped. "This is too precious to you Father, you can't give me this."  
"It gives me great pleasure to see you wear it."  
"Alright, anything for you Daddy" Tin-Tin kissed her father on the cheek.  
"I'm very happy for you and Alan, good luck and I'll be waiting for you downstairs."  
Tin-Tin nodded. "Thank you."  
The room emptied again and Tin-Tin picked up the bouquet. "I have something old, something new, something borrowed and the hair clip with blue gems. Right, I'm ready." She checked her makeup then opened the door, hearing the music from the piano out in the glade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alan straightened his tie and combed his hair. There was a knock and Gordon walked in.  
"Hey Alan, are you ready for this?"  
"I think so. How do I look?"  
"Very classy blondie. Everything will be fine: just don't mess up the vows." Gordon grinned and hugged his brother before leaving.  
Alan looked out from his balcony towards the glade where the seats were filling. Virgil was sat at the piano entertaining the guests, and behind him Jeff broke Alan's daydreaming.  
"Son, are you alright?"  
"Hi Dad. Yes, I'm fine."  
"Good luck to you and Tin-Tin; I wish you both all the happiness."  
"Dad, you're not going to make this soppy are you?"  
"I came to give something." Jeff took something out of his pocket and opened the palm of his hand. "Take these, I wore them when I married your mother."  
"No Dad, these are yours; it's a memory to you." Alan stepped back a little.  
"Please son, it would make me very happy to see you wear these."  
Alan smiled and took the cufflinks. "Thank you, I'll keep them safe, I promise."  
Jeff gave his son and a hug and patted him on the back lovingly. "Right, I'll see you down there."  
"Yes sir." Alan smiled and took a deep breath. "It's time to get married."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alan went up the aisle and waited with the ring nervously. He looked towards Virgil who gave him a warm smile and then back to the priest. Behind him, Tin-Tin came down the stairs and took her father's arm, cueing Virgil to start the march. Alan turned and took in a sharp gasp, she looked gorgeous. As she walked, she smiled at the guests and first love standing at the altar. She got to the end of the aisle and kissed her father on cheek, before joining Alan.  
The vows were short but sweet and soon enough the priest was asking them the main questions.  
"Do you Alan Tracy take Tin-Tin Kyrano to be your wife?"  
"I do." Alan smiled.  
"And do you Tin-Tin Kyrano, take Alan Tracy to be your husband?"  
Tin-Tin nodded "I do."  
"I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest smiled and closed the book as Alan pulled Tin-Tin into a kiss, the audience whooped and Penelope shed a tear happily as the new couple walked hand in hand back down the aisle towards the house where the party was to be held.  
The audience followed Tin-Tin and Alan into the lounge and around the cake where the couple were holding the knife together.  
"You can have the first slice Tin-Tin!" Alan laughed.  
"Not if I give you the slice - in your face!" Tin-Tin grinned and cut down into the cake.  
Soon the party was in full swing and the couple were being congratulated by everyone.  
"Welcome to the family, officially Tin-Tin." Jeff hugged her and she smiled.  
"Thank you Jeff. And thanks for the blessing."  
"My pleasure, I wouldn't say no to someone who's been living with us for so long anyway."  
Alan stood by Virgil's piano smiling out at the crowded lounge and John joined him.


	6. The ceremony

Alan looked down at the ring on his finger and John joined his gaze.  
"Well done Alan."  
"Thanks John."  
"How does it feel being a married man?"  
"Normal at the moment, the real feeling will hit me later I'm sure." Alan smiled. "How's the flirting going?"  
"Well Esme is trying with Virgil, but it's not really going anywhere and Scott and his friends are trying with both of them. Gordon and I aren't really that interested. Don't get me wrong, they look beautiful but I doubt they're into us."  
Suddenly Scott and Virgil came running up to them and opened the piano lid.  
"What are you two doing?" John asked.  
"Entertaining. I think these guys need a real dance." Virgil said pushing the stool back.  
"Oh no, you're not doing…"  
"Great Balls of Fire? That's the one." Virgil answered with a smirk.  
"I'll find Tin-Tin, she'll want to dance to this." Alan chuckled and disappeared into the lounge.  
Scott kicked off the intro and everyone turned to face the piano.  
"Let's dance! These guys have played this for seven minutes straight before" John called out into the room.  
"Ready?" Scott said smiling and the audience cheered their answer. "Let's go."  
The guests began to dance and jump around, Jeff leant against his desk and looked at the portraits with pride at his talented sons. Tin-Tin laughed as Alan danced with her and Gordon decided to dance with Chloe while John twirled Esme around to the heavy music.  
The flowers on the piano shook with the vibrations and the two eldest took turns on the sections on the piece and the pedalling. Mark and Lee danced up to the piano.  
"Gees guys, we never knew you could play so well!" Lee smiled as Scott played a long glissando before changing key.  
"I've learnt from the best in the family!" Scott smiled lovingly at his brother who elbowed him lightly.  
"That's not true - it just came naturally to you." Virgil laughed pedalling hard. "How are the dancers getting on?"  
"Some people have dropped out but the rest are going strong," Mark nodded at the guests.  
"How much longer Virg?" Scott asked.  
"A couple more verses: I'll make the move of the final verse."  
"Can I set the piano alight?"  
"Absolutely not! There's no way I'm letting you do that to my piano!" Virgil glared at his brother.  
Scott laughed. "I'm just messing with you Virg. Guys, go back to the dance floor."  
Lee smiled "fine, but this better be a great finale."  
The two boys were replaced by Tin-Tin who gracefully skipped up onto the raised platform. She squeezed in between the two of them and gave them a hug.  
"This is awesome!"  
"You're welcome, but don't miss the final verse." Virgil laughed.  
"I actually came up here to tell you that most people have stopped dancing and now are just watching you." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek then went back to Alan.  
"Alright Scott, let's bring it home." Virgil moved into the last verse with a long chromatic and Scott followed suit turning to look at the audience with a grin.  
The final bars of a piece charged through the keys and the performers brought the final chord with a triumphant jump. The wedding guests cheered and the two brothers bowed before re-joining the wedding reception.  
Eventually the party settled down enough that Alan and Tin-Tin had some time together alone. He walked her back down to the glade which was now scattered with flowers and to the black piano.  
"Sit with me Tin-Tin, I've written something for you."  
"I didn't know you could play," she smiled.  
"Well, Virgil helped me to write it," Alan shrugged and Tin-Tin sat down beside him, as he began to play.  
"What have you called it?"  
"Feathered dreams. I don't where the title came from. I guess you've always been in my dreams, and well feathers remind me of how soft and kind hearted you are." Alan said with an embarrassed laugh.  
"Oh Alan, that is so beautiful!" Tin-Tin wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, before closing her eyes to listen to the piece.  
Back inside the house, Scott had been successful with one of the girls and they were now sitting close together on the sofa, Chloe was listening to Scott playing his guitar looking very pleased. Esme watched on with envy then looked towards Virgil who was talking with John. She sighed and sat down on the piano stool, running a finger around her wine glass. The sun began to go down and the party split into groups around the house although the majority stayed on the balcony to watch the sunset including Chloe and Scott.  
Esme headed down to the pool along with Alan and Tin-Tin, little knowing that Virgil was following.  
"Esme? Could we talk?" He asked lightly.  
Esme looked up. "Yeah, of course."  
"Privately?"  
"Yes, lead on." Esme raised her eyebrows slightly and stood up to follow Virgil down to the beach, out of the sight of the house.  
Instead of talking, Virgil pulled her into a kiss. She gasped silently but responded with an equal amount of passion.  
"Virgil, wait!" She said breathlessly "What are we doing?"  
"I've been watching you all day; I think you know the answer."  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"You've been watching to ask me, and the answer is yes."  
Esme grinned. "So, you like me too?"  
Virgil simply smiled and they kissed again with the sunset behind them. Esme wrapped her hand in Virgil's hair pulling him closer to her. Back at the pool, Tin-Tin leant back on Alan's chest and sighed.  
"So, has he told her?"  
"Yeah, that's why he's taken her down to the beach."  
"Good, Esme is mad about him, I said she had a thing for pianists." Tin-Tin sighed and watched the sun go down.  
Gradually the guests began to leave the island, minus Tin-Tin's friends who stayed a little longer for Scott and Virgil. Alan said goodbye to his racing friends and even managed to shake Eddie's hand after he had kissed Tin-Tin on the cheek. Lady Penelope escaped round the back of the house and back into FAB1 with Parker. Soon enough, it was just the family left.  
"Virgil, is someone coming to collect that piano?" Jeff asked helping his mother to tidy up.  
"Tomorrow afternoon Dad, I thought I'd play it once before it went through." Virgil smiled at Esme.  
"Alright then. Gordon, John, it would be nice to have some help here."  
"But Father, how come Scott and Virgie don't have to tidy up?" Gordon whined ignoring Virgil's scowl at his pet name.  
"Because, they have guests to entertain. And do not even think about asking Alan: this is his special day." Jeff said sternly.  
"It won't be tomorrow, and then he can tidy up."  
"Well, this family sure is entertaining!" Chloe laughed.  
"It's a mad house believe me." Scott rolled his eyes. "Would you like to join me for a swim?"  
"In the ocean?"  
"Sure."  
"I'd love to" Chloe took his hand and they left the lounge.  
Virgil took his cue and extended his hand to Esme. "The recital awaits."  
"Yes maestro."  
Meanwhile Tin-Tin was out on the boat with her new husband, enjoying the evening warmth as they lay together looking up at the stars.  
"To our new life together," Alan smiled running his hand through her hair.  
"May it be a long and happy life." Tin-Tin replied kissing him passionately before they clinked their champagne glasses together.

_**Author's note: That's it, thank you for all the reviews and a special thanks to my beta reader Silverstar who looked over my last two chapters. FAB **_


End file.
